


Rumors

by AliaMael



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: "Hey, have you heard? About Kitaniji?"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Rumors

"Hey, have you heard?"  
"What?"  
"We're on Emergency Call. All for one rogue Reaper!"  
"Oh, that new guy? That's nuts man."  
"Right? He's not threatening the UG at all. If you ask me, the Conductor completely lost it."

_You don't know a thing._

"Apparently the Game Master for this week is not giving daily missions. That's two in a row. What's wrong with the Officers lately?"  
"Dunno. Seems like the Conductor only appoints rule breakers. But hey, nobody can say they're not powerful. Maybe Kitaniji was afraid of them, who knows?"

_You don't understand._

"He didn't protect us from Taboo Noise."  
"He let Higashizawa get killed."  
"He pushed Minamimoto under the bus."

 _I'm trying to save_ everyone _._

"Do you think he's trying to usurp the Composer's place?"

 _I'm trying to save_ Him _. From Himself._

"Anyway, what's with this week's Game? Only one Player? That's just plain stupid."  
"Or cruel."  
"Or both."

_I can't afford to avoid sacrifices. I'd like to._

"I heard Kitaniji's not leaving the Officer's bar… I mean 'office'. There are more bottles than anything else there but yeah, serious workplace."  
"Man, I'd spend a lot of time there too if I had free drinks as part of my job!"  
"You're a drunkard. I'd say you don't count, but I'm beginning to think our Conductor might be too, so…"

_I'm powerless._

"How much time do you think it'll take the Composer to decide upon a new Conductor? Because with all the shit going down these weeks, I can't see him staying in post long…"

_You'll have a new Conductor in 3 days, 11 hours, 23 minutes and 7 seconds..._

"Do you think…"  
"Have you heard…"

_I'm already a thing from the past._


End file.
